1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to lane deviation prevention controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tendency of a vehicle to deviate from a lane of travel is detected, a yaw moment may be generated by a difference in braking force between the left and right wheels, such that the vehicle's travel path is corrected. In this case, when the steering angle exceeds a prescribed level, it is determined that the deviation is an intentional lane change, and the deviation prevention control (i.e., the application of a yaw moment) is cancelled. One example is Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2003-112540.
However, when lateral acceleration is generated by the yaw moment, the driver's body may shift, and a load may be transmitted to the steering wheel. As a result, the deviation prevention control may be cancelled when the steering angle exceeds a prescribed value, even if the driver did not intentionally attempt a steering operation, such as a lane change.